Eva
Eva '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #5 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 7,013. Wii Sports In Baseball, Eva is sometimes a Pro at around 900-1000 and her team consists of her, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, and Steph. She plays on the Baseball teams of Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, and Hiroshi. In Boxing, she is the 5th-best player, with a skill level of around 1400. In Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill level of 1800. She usually plays with Maria, but sometimes she plays with Tyrone. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Eva is a Pro with a level of 1136+. She's one of the three Miis that wear Black Armor in level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Abe and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball, she is on the Champion (Tommy)'s team, along with Tyrone. Her level is 1481+. She is also the vice-champion of that sport. However, in Table Tennis, she is the eighth-worst player, being only at level 116-120. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 17th out of 98. Overall, Eva is one of the best Miis. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, Eva's levels are the same as in Wii Sports, however, her Baseball team is herself, Theodore, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, and Ryan. She appears on the teams of Shunta, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Billy, Sarah, and Emily. Wah Sports Resort Eva has the same levels in Wah Sports Resort as in the original Wii Sports Resort, but she is no longer the vice champion. She is, however, still on the champion team (aka Waluigi's team). Wii Party In Wii Party, Eva is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for '''making 10 edits on "Wii Party" or "Dutch Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is Eba (エバ). * Like with Theo, Abe, Helen, and Nelly, Eva is Pro in most sports. * Along with Abe, Eva''' '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not be a Boss, they also both have the same skin color, have 3 letters in their names and have an "a" and "e" in it. * Eva has the second-highest Total Skill Level, with 7013, after Theo. ** This is because the top 3 (Nelly, Abe, and Tommy) debuted in Wii Sports Resort, meaning they only compete in 4 sports, whereas Eva competes in 7. ** Eva and Theo are also the only 2 Miis whose Total Skill Levels are greater than 7000. Coincidentally, they are both Expert Miis in Wii Party. * In Basketball, she is the only female to be on Tommy's team, making her the best female Mii to play this sport. * Eva is the best CPU in Basketball to debut in Wii Sports. * In Basketball, even though her team (Herself, Tyrone, and Tommy) has the same members as Tommy's team (Himself, Eva, and Tyrone), Eva's team is not the champion team. * Eva appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, and 20. * Even though Eva doesn't have glasses, a mole, or a mustache, she does not use the default values for these features. Her glasses are blue and are moved down by three stages, her mole is moved three stages to the right, and the mustache is moved up by two stages. This could suggest that she was originally planned to be a male Mii, but she was changed to a female. * Eva is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. * Eva appears on the most Basketball teams of any Wah Sports Resort Mii, along with Takashi. They appear on four teams each. * Like Shinta, Eva is Pro in all sports except Table Tennis. * Along with Theo, Eva is a Pro more than any other CPU Mii. * She and Chika are the only CPU Miis with that hairstyle. ** Also, their favorite colors are both black. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Timbales. * She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * Eva is the best female CPU Mii to debut in Wii Sports. * She appears in the controls section of Zombie Tag in Wii Party, along with Marco, Hiroshi, and Rachel. * Eva and Alisha are the only two CPU Miis in the original Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort/Wii Sports Club games with the blue eyeshadow and red blush. ** However, in New Wii Sports and New Wii Sports Resort, beef boss also has the blue eyeshadow and the red blush. Category:CPU Miis Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Female CPU Miis Category:Black Outfit Miis Category:Canon Miis